


A slow hand and a critical hit directly to your heart

by kogimaru



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Plug, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogimaru/pseuds/kogimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy is a good boy and good boys deserve the sweetest reward: patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slow hand and a critical hit directly to your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibilynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibilynx/gifts).



“You alright there, sugar?” Moxxi’s sweet, low voice sends shivers up Timothy’s spine, making him squirm nervously against his bindings.

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Moxxi giggles cutely at Timothy’s voice as it breaks, clenching the tip of her tongue between her teeth to keep her own composure. 

“Good,” Moxxi tests the cloth bindings one more time before settling back on Timothy’s hips. “That’s what I like to hear. You’ve been such a good boy for me, Timmy.” 

Timothy makes a small, strangled noise in the back of his throat as Moxxi runs a manicured fingernail along the outline of the arousal tenting his tight, heart-printed boxers. Timothy’s whole body shivers as if caught between the hot jaws of a hungry beast. “Thank you, ma’am.” 

Moxxi’s expression is the same impeccable façade of sickly sweet-smelling paint, but her eyes light like tiny, sharp jewels that prickle all-over Timothy’s trembling body. Moxxi lifts the hem of her skirt to show Timothy her underwear; a black lacy piece with pink bows lined neatly up the side of her hips. Timothy audibly gasps, sucking in his bottom lip to nibble on it as his eyes fix excitedly to Moxxi’s presentation. 

Humming melodically to herself, Moxxi shimmies over Timothy’s clothed arousal and sits down with it cradled against the heat of her slit. Shifting back and forth over Timothy’s cock with a small sigh, Moxxi winks at him when he glances up to whimper submissively at the pleasure. “Does that feel good, sugar?” 

“Y-yes,” Timothy mewls, eager to be compliant. His hips begin to rock gently of their own volition. “It feels…really, _really_ good.” 

“Now, now, Timmy,” Moxxi halts the slow slide of her hips to unclasp the front of her dress, shuffling it off of her shoulders, now bare in her dark purple corset. “Don’t get _too_ excited. Remember what happened last time you got too excited?”

“Aaa,” Timothy’s body tenses as he screws his eyes shut in embarrassment, red creeping into his cheeks, “You’re r-right. M’sorry.”

“Awh, hon.” Moxxi scratches gently up Timothy’s abdomen, momentarily distracted by the delicious and smooth definition there; noticeably much-more muscled than that no-good, slimey Jack had ever been. “Don’t be embarrassed. It was sort of cute! The first….six or…seven times, at least.”

“O-oh,” Timothy blushes even harder, small beads of sweat glistening on his worried brow in the low lighting of the room. 

“You didn’t...by any chance-,” Moxxi pauses and strokes her bottom lip idly before reaching behind her and between Timothy’s legs. She presses around through the fabric of his underwear as he dutifully spreads his legs wider for her. Timothy’s body squirms as she touches the top of the plug tucked securely between his cheeks. “That’s my good boy.” 

Timothy whimpers as Moxxi fiddles with his plug a bit more, his arms pulling reflexively on the bindings again. “O-only for you…Mo-…ma’am.”

“Is that so?” Moxxi smirks playfully at the almost-slip, lifting up on her knees to maneuver Timothy’s boxers down on his thighs. His arousal springs free with a small, unsteady bob. He nods his head silently in response, trying to steel his composure in preparation for whatever Moxxi will do with him this time. 

Moxxi gently takes Timothy’s erection in hand, pumping the thick flesh at a slow, deliberate pace. He whimpers at the slightest friction, body taught with the sensation. Moxxi softly swipes her thumb under the head of Timothy’s cock, reveling in his sensitive mewls with an amused grin. 

“I’ll need you to tell me, Timmy,” Moxxi continues stroking Tim’s cock at her ease, “You’ve been so good. So tell Moxxi what you want, baby.”

“Mm, nngh,” Timothy tries to speak yet his words instantly crumble as Moxxi leans in to kiss lightly on the now-leaking head of his cock. “A-anything, ma’am. Please, any…thing. Please?”

Moxxi giggles, sliding her free hand behind her to shimmy her own underwear off, tilting her body so that Timothy can see her doing so. He watches every move with a flushed, dreamy expression – his cheeks burning bright and warm. Moxxi kisses the ridge of Timothy’s quivering hip one more time before shuffling above him again.

“No offense, sugar…but I’m pretty sure you won’t last much longer.” Timothy frowns shyly at the comment, wanting to apologize. However, the steamy heat of Moxxi’s sex resting against his stomach is far too distracting. Coupled with the fact that Moxxi was already wet for him was making Timothy’s head spin in all kinds of ways. “How about we just get down to business. What do you say, sweetie?”

This time Timothy absolutely can’t manage a response and can only exhales nervously as Moxxi leans onto his chest with his cock still gripped in her hand. He knew Moxxi won’t like his lack of response, later, but she didn’t mind continuing anyways. The press of Moxxi’s breasts forming softly to the planes of Timothy’s chest immediately has his attention. Although he can’t directly feel them with Moxxi’s corset still in between, the view is just as captivating.

“Mm,”Moxxi hums content to herself as she guides Timothy’s cock against the ready lips of her sex, sliding herself along the length of him with the ease of her building slick. “You’re still a little hard to take at first, honey. I won’t lie, its reeeally impressive.”

“T-thank you, ma’am.” Timothy stutters quietly, finding his voice after a breath or two.

“Mm-hm,” Moxxi tucks the head of Timothy’s cock at her opening, wiggling her hips down on it slowly to draw out the sensation. Timothy’s breathe catches with each gentle nudge, his thighs visibly shaking in, not restraint, but anticipation. Moxxi grazes through the well-kept hair on Timothy’s chest as if to sooth him, muttering to herself with a small chuckle, “Wouldn’t lie about that, at least.”

Timothy groans and whimpers blissfully as Moxxi takes her time devouring the rest of his length, the patient cant of her hips expertly working him inside of her to a snug fit. Fully seated, Moxxi lets Timothy’s cock slip out to the tip once more before sitting back down again. An excited pink flush gradually creeps into her cheeks and the pale of her chest as she repeats the action, riding Timothy through a whole mess of erotic sounds.

Moxxi was used to baiting men and women alike for this exact trap. Play sexy, coy, and just the right amount of hard to get then blow their minds in the bedroom with kinky power antics that she had led them not to expect. Timothy on the other hand, wore the face of the man she openly despised above anyone else in all of the six galaxies, and yet...here he was entirely at her whims, having submitted long before he probably even imagined Moxxi could remember his _actual_ name. Timothy was sweet-tempered and considerate, things Moxxi hardly got to enjoy on her days off.

Watching Timothy’s adorable yet traitorous expressions carefully, Moxxi can’t help herself from asking, “Does it feel good, Timmy?” as she begins rolling back onto his cock at a variety of creative paces. Of course it feels good, but Moxxi gets an unusual thrill from hearing it.

“It f-feels,” Timothy strains against his bindings, his eyes bleary and unfocused with pleasure, “Amazing. You’re…am-mazing, like…t-this.” Moxxi giggles darkly and reaches up to tap her index finger on the tip of Timothy’s nose, “That is- y-you’re always….amazing, Moxxi- ah,” Timothy quickly shakes his head, eyebrows knitting apologetically, “Ma’am, I-I meant ma’am.” Moxxi tsks playfully as Timothy stutters over himself, waiting calmly for him to finish. 

“Oh, Timothy,” Moxxi pushes off of his head, setting back on his cock in one quick go. “I don’t think you could be bad even if you tried, sugar.” Timothy blushes, body jolting at Moxxi’s nonchalant movements. “But that’s twice now, Tim.” Moxxi turns a little to reach a hand out behind her. “Whatever should I do with you?” Moxxi’s hand grasps around the knob of Timothy’s plug, making him jolt again; body alert and tense. “How’s this for ya’, sugar?” She twists the knob slightly, making it buzz to life inside of Timothy’s body.

“M-m, aah!” Timothy’s body attempts to fold in on itself, twitching all over to the new stimulation, but his ties hold him in sprawled in place. To make things even more unbearable, Moxxi places her arms on either side of Timothy’s hips and begins moving atop him once more.

“Think you can last much longer, baby?” Moxxi sighs pleasantly, unhurried by Timothy’s desperate writhing. He shakes his head fervently, flushed cheek pressed shyly into the inside of his constrained arm. “That’s alright, Timmy, I’ve got you.”

Moxxi sets a harder pace for herself more than anything. Balancing on her dominant hand, she uses the other to seek out her clit, rubbing it leisurely until the welcome weakness of release begins to pool in the creases of her thighs. She can tell that Timothy is holding out more than usual, so she tries to make it easier for him by leaning in to bite one of his nipples sharply. He cries out with a wounded expression, not the biggest fan of unwarranted pain, but Moxxi’s amused grin seems to quickly settle his fears.

Finally at the edge of her orgasm, Moxxi leans upright again to press Timothy’s plug just a tiny bit deeper, making the poor man cry weakly, “M-moxxi I’m-” She lifts up and off of him knowingly, Timothy’s cock tensing before it spills a thick string of cum over his tummy.

“Atta boy, Timmy,” Moxxi half-gasps, the rise of her own orgasm making her voice tight and airy. Setting back onto Timothy’s thighs, she makes quick work of herself with skilled fingers, satisfied despite the usual consequences of Timothy’s boyish stamina. The heat floods from her body, leaving her cold and damp with sweat, the smell of sex suddenly all she can care to think about. 

“I-I’m sorry, Moxxi,” Timothy abruptly breaks character, catching her off guard. “I’ve been practicing like you said, but I still come too fast, don’t I?”

“Oh, er…,” Moxxi chews her lip in thought for a moment, Timothy’s obvious eagerness for her forgiveness making her a little nervous. She lets him a stew a bit while she lazily reaches up over him to undo his bindings which are rubbing him red. “It’s okay, Timmy, you’re getting much better.”

“But I don’t-,” Timothy pouts at her, earning him a warm smile and a reassuring pat on the head.

“Easy, sugar,” Moxxi cups his face and rubs along the little patch of hair on his chin with her thumb, “Didn’t say we were done, yet, did I?” Timothy swallows hard, his eyes falling away from Moxxi’s face meekly.

“W-well, gosh,” Timothy chuckles shyly, face reddening under Moxxi’s direct gaze, “But, uhm. One thing…”

“Hm?” Moxxi tilts her head to see his obscured face. 

“T-the…thing i-is still…” Timothy swivels his hips a little, going silent to emphasize the low buzzing that had gone unnoticed.

“Oh!”

**Author's Note:**

> HUHU this is for my dearest Lynx, who really, really deserves some Timoxxi!!! Although let's be honest, this whole fandom deserves more of this pairing. This was also kind of super indulgent and super experimental, doing f/m stuff, but next time I write for them (and there will be a next time, trust me), the training wheels will be off completely. Tell all of your friends! \o/
> 
> PS: sorry it was so short


End file.
